


Emmanuel

by plume_94



Series: Damien [2]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M, Magie, Transformation, acceptation, chateau, prince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il entendit un gémissement sous la couverture puis la forme se redressa lentement et le regarda. La princesse avait les yeux rouges comme si elle s'était tenue trop près d'un feu trop longtemps ou si elle avait pleuré pendant une longue période de temps sans s'arrêter. Emmanuel se dit que la deuxième explication devait être la bonne. Il se sentait un peu coupable dans son for intérieur. Hormis ses yeux, il voyait à quel point ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle avait perdu les belles couleurs qu'hier encore illuminaient son visage. Il dû presque détourner le visage se sentant flancher sous le regard mort et les yeux vides de la princesse qui le regardait.





	Emmanuel

Le lendemain après-midi, n'ayant pas vu la princesse de la journée, Emmanuel alla toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'osait se l'avouer mais il était inquiet de son absence. Ne recevant pas de réponses il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière pour éclairer la pièce qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'avança vers la forme recroquevillée sur le lit et poussa un long soupir, avant de murmurer :  
« Dam ? » La princesse ne lui répondit pas et il osa poser sa main sur ce qui devait être son épaule ou son bras pour la secouer légèrement.  
« Damia, réveilles-toi. » Il entendit un gémissement sous la couverture puis la forme se redressa lentement et le regarda. La princesse avait les yeux rouges comme si elle s'était tenue trop près d'un feu trop longtemps ou si elle avait pleuré pendant une longue période de temps sans s'arrêter. Emmanuel se dit que la deuxième explication devait être la bonne. Il se sentait un peu coupable dans son for intérieur. Hormis ses yeux, il voyait à quel point ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle avait perdu les belles couleurs qu'hier encore illuminaient son visage. Il dû presque détourner le visage se sentant flancher sous le regard mort et les yeux vides de la princesse qui le regardait.  
« Euh, Dam... J'ai décidé que... l'on pourrait rester ensemble. Pour les autres. Pour le bien de tous. Il nous faut faire semblant. Si la vérité éclate, nos deux familles en pâtiront. Ce sera le déshonneur. Je suis sûre que tu as, comme moi, pas envie que ça se sache. Tu n'as non plus sûrement pas envie de mettre ta famille dans la misère sociale. Alors voilà, je te propose qu'on fasse semblant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »  
La princesse ne dit rien pendant un moment et continuait de le regarder avec ce visage impassible alors Emmanuel s'apprêta à reposer la question mais elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, lentement :  
\- Comme tu veux, Emmanuel.  
\- Tu es d'accord avec cette solution ?  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir, oui. »  
La princesse parlait lentement, avec un air las et Emmanuel frissonna intérieurement en pensant qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la personne qu'il avait aimé la veille. Soudain, un gargouillis sortit de l'estomac de la princesse et Emmanuel haussa les sourcils de surprise.  
« Dam, il faut que tu manges. Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? Hier au soir ? »  
La princesse hocha la tête. Emmanuel se leva :  
« Habilles-toi. Je veux te voir dans dix minutes en bas, dans la salle à manger. Je vais te faire préparer un repas. » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit aussitôt cette annonce faite. 

Emmanuel commençait à se demander si la princesse – il pensait encore à elle comme la princesse – allait venir selon son ordre quand elle rentra dans la pièce. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en un élastique, haut sur la tête, et portait une robe blanche semblable à celle de la veille. Elle s'assit en face de lui autour de la table et la cuisinière arriva presque comme si elle attendait seulement son arrivée pour déposer le plat devant elle. Emmanuel la dévisagea et s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'elle était rentré dans la pièce. Elle était beaucoup trop occupé à manger ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Emmanuel soupira. La princesse était affamée. Et c'était sa faute. Il secoua la tête. Le prince. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l’appeler ainsi. Pas quand il ressemblait toujours à sa princesse. A la princesse qu'il avait accepté d'épouser contre toute attente car sa personnalité lui avait plu. Il se leva, incapable de rester plus longtemps en sa présence.  
« Je- je dois aller faire une course. Il y a une bibliothèque si tu veux dans le château. Et les jardins. » La princesse reposa sa fourchette contre son assiette mais ne le regarda pas ni lui répondit. Il soupira et s'éloigna rapidement.

Il se sentait toujours attiré par elle. Mais il ne le pouvait pas car ce n'était pas sa vraie forme. Il savait qu'il venait de briser n'importe quel lien il y avait la veille entre eux. Ce lien qui s'était crée, en un instant il l'avait brisé. Sa princesse ne voulait même plus le regarder, lui parler, et c'était sa faute. Mais n'était-il pas la victime dans toute cette histoire ? C'était lui qui avait été trompé, non ? Il cherchait une femme et ce garçon transformé en femme était venu se présenter à lui. C'était de sa faute, pas la sienne. Il s'endormit, au comble de la fatigue sur son lit. 

Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla et se massa douloureusement l'épaule. Il s'était endormi dans une mauvaise position. Il vit la fenêtre ouverte et se leva pour la refermer. En s'approchant, il aperçut la princesse dans le jardin, une fleur à la main, en train de humer son parfum. Il resta quelques secondes devant ce spectacle avant de se ressaisir et de fermer la fenêtre. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de la garder près de lui ? De LE garder dans son château. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à garder sa rancœur pour lui et d'accepter sa présence ? A oublier qui il était réellement ? Il soupira, le chemin allait être compliqué.

Le dîner du soir se passa dans le plus grand silence. C'est à peine si elle l'avait regardé. Il commençait à se dire que ses yeux lui manquaient. Après le dîner, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot. 

Une semaine passa ainsi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressaient vraiment la parole. Emmanuel essayait bien de temps en temps de lui sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais elle ne répondait jamais à ses sourires. Ses yeux devenaient seulement plus tristes encore. 

Un soir, après le repas, il lui agrippa l'épaule d'un geste soudain et non calculé. Lui-même était surpris par son geste. Les seuls mots qui parvinrent à s'échapper de ses lèvres étaient « bonne nuit ». A quoi elle répondit dans un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner. 

Une autre semaine passa sans autre incident. Emmanuel l'apercevait souvent concentrée sur un livre dans la bibliothèque ou à flâner dans les jardins. Un matin, il entra dans la bibliothèque et l'y trouva, agenouillée et endormie sur le canapé de la pièce, un livre sur les genoux. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda le titre. Il sourit en reconnaissant un livre qu'il avait lu enfant et qui l'avait particulièrement touché. Elle avait de bons goûts en la matière. Il s'éloigna pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et sortit sans faire de bruits, la laissant dormir. 

La semaine suivante, il tomba nez à nez avec la princesse en rentrant par le jardin. Il lui demanda si il pouvait marcher un peu avec elle et elle accepta. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence puis soudain il lui prit le bras. Il la sentit se tendre momentanément puis elle se détentit. Il les mena vers un banc, celui où ils s'étaient assis la première fois, et la regarda :  
« Dam, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
La princesse le regarda et acquiesça.  
« Pourquoi tu es venu ? Je veux dire... tu savais que tu étais un garçon... alors pourquoi ? »  
La princesse le regarda longuement et détourna le regard vers le lac à leur côté.  
« Du moment où la sorcière m'a parlé de toi, j'ai eu envie de te rencontrer. Je me disais « oh, tu es une fille maintenant. Peut-être que tu lui plairas. » Petit à petit, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. De ce que j'entendais dire. J'oubliais que j'étais un garçon initialement et qu'un jour je le redeviendrai peut-être. Mais j'ai plus à m'en faire maintenant.   
\- Comment ça ? demanda Emmanuel.  
\- Maintenant, je ne redeviendrai plus jamais un garçon. Parce que c'est seulement le baiser de quelqu'un de vraiment amoureux qui me rendra ma véritable identité. Et cette personne... elle n'existe plus. Elle n'existe pas. Je suis marié à toi et je resterai fille toute ma vie. Jamais je ne redeviendrai qui j'étais avant. »  
A ces mots, des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long des joues de la princesse. Emmanuel sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cette personne, qui aurait pu lui rendre sa véritable apparence, c'était lui. La princesse renifla et passa une main sur ses yeux :  
« Mais ça ne fait rien. Être une fille, c'est pas mal aussi. De toute façon, je ne me souviens presque pas de ce que c'est qu'être un garçon. Je suis juste triste de pas pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le voudrais, comme je l'aurais voulu aussi. »  
Emmanuel et la princesse restèrent ainsi à écouter le souffle du vent et regarder les ondes du lac murmurer à leurs oreilles.

La nuit de ce même jour, Emmanuel se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé qu'il avait embrassé la princesse. Il l'embrassait et une lumière l'aveugla ensuite. Il n'avait pas vu en quoi elle s'était transformé. Dehors, les hiboux hululaient et il frissonna. 

Le lendemain matin, il resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se sentait malade. Il se repassait en boucle les paroles désespérées que la princesse avait prononcé la veille et son rêve. Elle l'aimait réellement. Enfin elle l'aimait jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Ce soir-là, les regards inquiets et interrogateurs qu'elle lui jeta pendant le repas furent difficiles à éviter. 

Une semaine passa et toutes les nuits il faisait un rêve différent. Dans chaque rêve, il était question de la princesse et de ce baiser. Cependant, la dernière nuit Emmanuel se réveilla en sursaut et tout en sueur. Il se précipita vers la chambre de la princesse et se laissa glisser contre le mur lorsqu'il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'elle dormait à poing fermés. Ce rêve avait été le pire de tous et il ne s'agissait même pas d'un baiser. La princesse avait tout simplement disparue. Elle s'était évanouie dans un rayon de lumière après avoir crié son prénom pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Emmanuel se mit à sangloter en silence et sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se taire. 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel passa la journée enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Ce soir, il devrait lui dire. Lui dire que dès qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était son visage qu'il voyait. Lui dire qu'il était désolé de s'être comporté ainsi, désolé que ça lui ait prit autant de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et surtout, qu'il se devait de lui rendre sa forme d'origine même si ça voudrait dire ne plus pouvoir être avec elle. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et entra dans la salle à manger où la princesse l'attendait déjà pour manger. Elle lui sourit doucement et il lui rendit son sourire. Après le repas, il lui toucha doucement le bras :  
« Dam, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je voulais... m'excuser pour ma réaction de ce premier jour. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. J'ai été un idiot de réagir comme ça. Et mon comportement les jours qui suivirent fut ridicule. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »  
La princesse qui le regardait d'un air étonné au début, avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et lui sourit.  
« Merci, Emmanuel. » murmura-t-elle. Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne put rajouter quoique ce soit.

Cette nuit, à une heure du matin, Emmanuel entra dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et la regarda dormir paisiblement. Il se demandait si il devait vraiment en passer par là. Si, il avait décidé. Il devait rendre la liberté à ce jeune homme. Il s'avança vers lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se redressa ensuite et attendit que la magie fasse effet, qu'elle se transforme en garçon. Mais rien ne se passa.  
« Je suis pourtant amoureux d'elle j'en suis sûr. Si je l'embrasse c'est parce que je préfères qu'elle soit qui elle a envie d'être que moi être heureux avec une image. Mais si elle se transforme en garçon... est-ce que je ne risque pas d'être aussi amoureux de lui ? »  
Alors que cette pensée traversa son esprit, une faible lumière illumina la princesse et Emmanuel sentit la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il ne quitta pas la princesse des yeux malgré la lueur et pensa en son for intérieur « adieu princesse ».

Emmanuel apporta une de ses tenues dans la chambre de la princesse et alla se coucher. La princesse avait le droit de se trouver seule quand elle se rendrait compte qu'elle était désormais un garçon. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Enfin, il. Il devait s'habituer à l'appeler il maintenant. Dam... Damien, il l’appellerait.


End file.
